My Sick Little Idiot
by Isabella and me
Summary: Obito gets sick on a mission, who will take care of him?
1. ACHOO!

**A.N.**

We kinda worte this together but it was mostly me

**Hmph**

Disclaimer time I would claim Obito as my own but Kakashi kinda scares me with lightning jutsu

**My Sick Little Idiot**

Obito rubbed his nose and sighed. He felt awful and he half wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. He followed Kakashi as he leapt onto the branches ahead of Obito. Obito didn't complain as he followed mostly because his throat hurt too much. Kakashi and Obito were returning home from an easy B-ranked mission. The only problem on the whole mission was the weather.

It rained for four days and since they were outside most of the time weeelll…it wasn't exactly a surprise when one morning Obito started to cough. Obito decided that if Kakashi found out he would blame Obito. (and it wasn't even his fault it was the weather's) He kept on running behind Kakashi trying to keep up. After two days his cold had become worse so even running to a lot of effort.

"Obito."

"Huh?"

"We're going to stop here for awhile." Kakashi said while he jumped to the ground.

Thank you Kami.

Obito jumped to the ground on the opposite side of Kakashi. It only took a minute for his breathing to even out and soon he was asleep. Kakashi looked up and watched as Obito's chest rose and fell.

Finally

Obito had seemed different on the mission. He didn't sleep as much, didn't talk and Obito seemed to be avoiding him too. He slowly edged towards his teammate trying not to wake him up. When he made it over to his teammate he frowned. Obito looked pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. Kakashi reached for Obito's forehead.

Warm. Very warm.

Obito was sick. He had suspicions that he was but he figured Obito would tell him if he was.

"Guess not." He muttered.

Kakashi put his arms under Obito and carefully lifted him up. Obito mumbled something and moved closer to Kakashi. He held him closer and jumped up into the trees and ran towards the nearest village.

They better have medicine.

**A.N.**

Second story ever!!!

**MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaha....what?**


	2. my bipolar teammate

**My Sick Little Idiot 2**

Luckily the village was a fairly good size. Not only was Kakashi able to find medicine; but he also found an inn. At the moment Kakashi was walking around the town looking for a ramen stand. An hour after the inn and medicine Kakashi decided that he was hungry. So there he was, he sniffed the air something smelled good it smelled like…Ramen!! He followed the smell to a small restaurant.

He asked for two orders of miso ramen to go. Obito had said once that it tasted good after all. He did occasionally listen to the inane chatter of his teammate once in a while. He picked up his order and jumped from roof to roof back to the inn. Maybe Obito was right about the ramen, if the smell was any indication. Kakashi opened the door to the room and walked inside. Obito was sitting up in the bed looking a little confused.

"Your awake." It was not a question.

"Yeah."

Kakashi winced slightly. His voice was so hoarse how could he miss that?

"Here I got dinner."

Kakashi held out one of the miso ramens to Obito who took it and opened it up. Kakashi turned around and pulled down his mask. In under a minute he finished his dinner. Just to annoy Obito. He turned back around to see his teammate eating his ramen slowly. Kakashi pulled out a book (noo not Make out Paradise) and started to read.

He heard the clink of a dish and looked up Obito was looking at him the empty bowl on the table.

"K-Kakashi?" he asked

"hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"In the village of Tre'sone at the Sunny Dale Hotel."

"Oh."

"Obito?"

"Yeah?"

"**Why **didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kakashi asked.

I mean honestly they were teammates didn't Obito trust him?

Obito bit his lip trying to think of something good to say.

"I…didn't think is was important."

"Important! IMPORTANT! Because of we could've gotten killed how is that not important?!" he snapped lashing out at Obito.

Obito flinched and looked away trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze. He breathed heavily for a minute before he regained control over himself. When he spoke again his voice was cool as ice.

"I'm taking a shower."

With that he left and his teammate started to cry.

When Kakashi walked back in after taking a shower he felt a little bad for at Obito. Okay he felt really bad for yelling at Obito. He was going to apologize but Obito was asleep. So instead he started changing. Obito started shivering, catching Kakashi's attention. He pulled the blankets off the floor where he was going to sleep.

The prodigy child wrapped the blanket around Obito. The Uchiha stopped shivering and mumbled something in his sleep. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, Obito was so peaceful when he slept. He ruffled Obito's dark hair gently and whispered to the Uchiha.

"Sweet dreams Obito."

Then Kakashi laid down on the floor. He had slept on harder surfaces before he'd just have to tough it out. And before he knew it he was sound asleep and content. Obito however was terribly confused. Earlier he had been so upset from what Kakashi had said that he wasn't able to sleep. When he heard the door open he did the first thing he could think of.

He pretended he was asleep. It had worked before at his house. Kakashi didn't seem to take notice of Obito's little act, he just got ready for sleep. Then Obito shivered, he couldn't help it he was sooo cold. He felt Kakashi move closer and he resisted the urge to freeze. The Uchiha then felt something being wrapped around him…a…blanket?

Then Kakashi's ungloved hand ruffled his hair somehow calming him. He couldn't believe his ears when Kakashi spoke.

"Sweet dreams Obito."

Wait! What? Didn't Kakashi hate him or something? Maybe this was his way of saying sorry? Kakashi laid down and went to sleep, Obito could hear his deep breathing. Obito however kept on thinking about the day and Kakashi's behavior.

Kakashi had carried him to a village. (how else had he gotten here?) Gotten a hotel and ramen, which happened to be his favorite flavor. Then he yelled at him like he hated him. He left, came back, gave him a blanket and said goodnight. Maybe he's bi-polar **(X3 bi-polar Kakashi)** or confused or maybe he's…Obito drifted off to sleep as he continued to think of Kakashi.

**Just so you know I have I good reason for taking so long to load this.**

**I have trouble getting on to my account. **

**I'm serious ok so stop laughing**

**I forget my password and...oh great I frogot it _again_**

**and whats sad is that its really easy password to remember too**

**HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT :3**

**and you had better like it to cause I'm not gonna be anywhere near a computer for like the 3rd of January**

**bye :)**


	3. Not going down without a fight

Le gasp it is Chapter four...wait no its chapter three great I can't count right apparently

* * *

Obito woke up the next morning thinking that yesterday was just a dream. That lasted until he noticed the blanket on top of his own. So it wasn't a dream. Obito stumbled groggily into the bathroom. A hand covered his forehead and a voice spoke.

"Don't move."

A light dusting of pink fell on Obito's cheek. He shivered as he felt hot breath tickle his neck. The cool hand felt good on his head. He almost whined in annoyance when it left.

"You still have a temperature." It was Kakashi. Somehow this information didn't surprise him.

"Here, open your mouth."

Confused Obito complied. He had learned long ago that sometimes when Kakashi said to do something you didn't question him you listened. Suddenly a spoon was shoved into his mouth almost causing him to choke. The liquid on the spoon flooded his senses. It was gross!! It tasted like medicine!! The spoon was pulled out of his mouth, which a hand soon covered. Obito reached up and tried to remove said hands.

"Ah ah ah not until you swallow your medicine." Kakashi said

Obito glared at…was he?…yes he was smirking! That bastard! Still glaring and mostly because it tasted horrible Obito choked down the foul medicine.

"Let me see open up." Kakashi commanded sternly.

As soon he removed his hand Obito opened his mouth.

"Good now onto the second spoonful."

"What?!" Obito yelled horrified another spoonful of that! Ewwww not gonna happen.

"Yeah you do want to get better right? So…" He said offering the medicine.

"NEVER!!" Obito in turn ran.

The fight lasted three minutes with Kakashi its victor. Although to be fair Obito was sick so it's not like he any energy but he did try. He ended up being pinned to the ground as Kakashi straddled his waist.

"Open up now." Kakashi asked waving the spoon in Obito's face.

Obito shook his head now glaring at Kakashi again. He would've said no but that would require opening his mouth.

"Okay then you asked for it." He growled at his struggleing teammate.

Obito's eyes widened. What was Kakashi talking about? His fingers started to tickle Obito. It was only a matter of time before he started to laugh.

"Heh heh ha haha stop ha it ha ha." Obito writhed under Kakashi's touch. (- bad thoughts) Kakashi smirked as found an opening. He shoved the spoon inside his open mouth. He stopped tickling the wriggling Uchiha and held his mouth closed. When Obito _finally_ gulped it down he let him go and stood up.

"Obito."

"Hmm?"

"Get your stuff and get ready to leave." Kakashi ordered turning to his bag o' stuff.

He batter be carrying me Obito thought as he turned to get ready. No way am I walking.

* * *

Kakashi ended up carrying Obito after all. So two hours layer his teammate was running while Obito lay on his back. It wasn't that bad actually and it had nothing to do with the fact the Kakashi _**was**_ warm. He snuggled into Kakashi's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

His silver haired teammate just flushed and tried to ignore the feeling it gave. He focused on running instead. About 30 minutes later of this Kakashi decided to take a break. He carefully set his sleeping friend on the ground. Then he started to gently shake his shoulder.

"Obito, Obito, wake up Obito."

"Mmm." Obito mumbled

"Come on Obito wake up."

" I luuuv ya Kashi." He slurred still mostly asleep.

Kakashi froze did Obito just say what he thought he said? He sighed. He'd just have to ask Obito when he woke up.

Later……

Obito woke up in a sleeping bag in a forest. He looked up at the sky and judged that it was evening probably around 7 or 8.** (1)** Then he looked around him there was a camp…but no Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" he called out.

"Right here." His silver haired teammate dropped from a tree into the clearing.

" Kakashi what are-"

"Not now Obito."

"bu-"

" I need to ask you a question." He looked serious.

"…ok."

"Do you like me?"

"W-what?!" That wasn't the question he was expecting.

"You told me you loved me when I was trying to wake you up earlier." …aaand that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

Kakashi looked at Obito and moved closer. Which subsequently blocked off escape. Dang. Obito doubted that he could lie to him even if his lies didn't sound pathetic. And if he told him the truth…Obito took in a gulp of air and began to speak.

"Kakashi I-"

* * *

It's a cliffy **:3**

**(1) I have no idea how he knows this he just does**

Okay it is currently really early or really late and due to odd sleeping habits (I'm going nocturnal baby!) I am putting this up instead of sleeping. And apparentlly I can't think or type right at the moment. I mean seriously its kind of sad when type **there **instead of **three **and **write **instead of **right** and then theresalso typing **maen** whens it supposed to be **mean.** It is also sad when it takes you several minutes to realize this. OH YEAH thanks for the reviews they filled me with sqee!! :D hey wait a minute that kinda rhymed! Anyway gotta go


	4. Kiss Kiss

I am le back and here is the end sadly enough...aww who I am kidding I'm so glad this is finished from haning over my head. And thanks for reveiwing it makes my day :D

read on..

* * *

"k-Kakashi I love you." Obito blushed and stared at the ground. Why, why, **why **did he have to tell Kakashi that? Now he was going to hate him if he didn't before. He was going to yell at him, Obito just knew it and then-. He stopped mid-mental sentence when he realized Kakashi had moved closer.

He was staring straight into Obito's eyes. Obito shook with nervousness as he the dark eyes with his own. Until that is he spoke.

"Good."

The lips pressed against his in a tender kiss. The Uchiha sat still in shock before he melted into the kiss. Kakashi pulled him into his arms as they stopped kissing. They just sat there for a while enjoying each other's company. Kakashi nuzzled Obito's neck before standing up.

"Come on I caught some rabbits we can eat."

Obito nodded and laid down back down. He smiled. If this is where being sick got him then maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

"After that I'll give you your medicine."

Or maybe not.


End file.
